Erza Knightwalker
Summary Erza Knightwalker (エルザ・ナイトウォーカー Eruza Naitowōkā) is part of the Edolas Kingdom and is the Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division. She is the Edolas counterpart of Erza Scarlet. Knightwalker is a well-endowed female with long, flowing, wavy scarlet hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back, but it was later reduced into a short bob haircut in an attempt to have her troops distinguish her from her Earth Land counterpart, Erza Scarlet. Knightwalker wears a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armor breastplate top, that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. She wears a dark scarf around her neck. Unlike her Earth Land counterpart, Erza Knightwalker is sadistic and cruel, showing no sympathy towards her enemies; killing them without mercy. She was involved in the killing of over half of the members of Edolas Fairy Tail, thus, earning her epithet. She puts a great deal of pride in her title, and, as a result, she took it as a personal insult when Lucy told her that Erza Scarlet happens to be a staunch ally of the Earth Land Fairy Tail Guild, whose loyalty to her friends was also unquestionable. This led to her becoming more hostile than she already was towards Lucy, and even opted to kill her by dropping her from a great height. Knightwalker also appears to value her pride as a Captain for the Royal Army, and Carla making her prostrate herself by kneeling down seemed to tarnish her ego. When Panther Lily informed her of Happy and Carla's rebel status (made even worse by the fact that Carla wheedled information from her mere moments ago regarding the location of Natsu and Wendy by "falsely" claiming to be the daughter of Shagotte), the latter became the first whom she targeted to kill. However, her victory streak has made her overly arrogant. As such, she doesn't take losing very lightly, as seen when Erza Scarlet managed to temporarily defeat her off-screen. After being beaten by Erza Scarlet for the final time, Knightwalker acts gentler, having been touched by her counterpart's words. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, higher with Ravelt Name: Erza Knightwalker Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Edolas Counterpart Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Wind Control (With Mel Force), Explosions (With Explosion Spear), Gravity Control (With Gravity Spear), Master Spearsmansip, CQC Combatant, Speed enhancement with Silfarion, Fire and Ice weaponry with Blue Crimson, and can cut through magic with Runesave Attack Potency: Small City level (Fought and matched Erza Scarlet), higher with Ravelt (Comparable to Strongest Armors Erza) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Equal to Erza Scarlet) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Small City Class, higher with Ravelt Durability: Small City level (Took multiple hits from Erza Scarlet) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with her spear. Standard Equipment: Ten Commandments (However after Edolas Arc it wasn't destroyed it is just a normal spear) Intelligence: A skilled combatant. Weaknesses: Overconfident and has no magic after the Edolas Arc. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic Spear: Ten Commandments: (魔鎗 テン・コマンドメンツ Masō: Ten Komandomentsu): A Magic Spear which is one of strongest Edolas weapons. By changing the spear's form, the Erza Knightwalker can use 10 kinds of Magic that the spear provides. * Default Form: A spear that splits into 4 jagged ends that curve inwards, resembling a jaw. It can give off a small timed explosion that damages the surrounding enemies. * Velocity Spear, Silfarion: (音速の鎗 シルファリオン Onsoku no Yari, Shirufarion): A spear with a triangular, arrowhead-like spearhead that increases Knightwalker's speed dramatically, however, its speed was matched by Scarlet's Flight Armor. This spear also improves the jumping power of the user. * Vacuum Spear, Mel Force: A spear with a wide spearhead with the edges on the side curving inwards close to where the spearhead is mounted, and a glowing orb connecting to the shaft. It enables Knightwalker to perform a vacuum wave against the enemy. * Explosion Spear, Explosion: A spear that creates an explosion around the point where the spear hits, Scarlet, however, used the Flame Empress Armor to decrease the damage. The explosion does not damage the user. * Gravity Spear, Gravity Core: (重力の鎗 グラビティ・コア Jūryoku no Yari, Gurabiti Koa): A spear that unleashes an orb of strong gravity. This was used to stop Erza Scarlet's, Trinity Sword. * Double Dragon Spear, Blue Crimson: (双竜の鎗 ブルー・クリムソン Sōryū no Yari, Burū Kurimuson): A spear that divides into two: one attacks with fire and one attacks with ice. Knightwalker combines the two abilities to attack her enemies. * Sealing Spear, Rune Save: (封印の鎗 ルーン・セイブ Fūin no Yari, Rūn Seibu): A spear that cuts through opponents' Magic. * Saint Spear, Ravelt: (聖鎗 レイヴェルト Sēsō, Reiveruto): The strongest form of the Ten Commandments. It is made by the best blacksmith in Edolas, and its power is strong enough to shake the world with a single hit. It was destroyed by Scarlet's Fairy Armadura attack but not before also bringing down said armor. * Cannon-Spear Form: A form of her spear that seems to be able to blast shots of energy that can pierce through objects and foes. The name and full ability of this form have not been revealed yet. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Spear Users Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Soldiers Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Villains Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7